FateStay Dawn
by GilgamestXFate
Summary: Shirou wishes to become a superhero of justice but his way is clouded with darkness. Instead of the King of Knights he'll need a lot more light to disperse the darkness. New servants. not sure about pairings
1. Beginning of Dawn

The Holy Grail said to be the ultimate artifact, a omnipotent wish-granting device that could fulfill any wish bestowed onto it. Obviously with such a powerful artifact there would be many people wishing to obtain such an object. That is why the top three magic families in Japan, the Tohsaka, the Makiri, and finally the Einzbern decided in order to determine the most suited magus that would wield the incredible power of the Holy Grail, would be decided in a conflict known as, The Holy Grail War. This Conflict would be fought between seven "Masters" with the control of a "Heroic Spirit" people who left their mark across the world with their legends. These seven "Servants" that these spirits were known as were classified into seven different classes based on the legend of the spirit itself. The seven classes are Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, and Assassin. There has been four of these "Wars" and every time the Grail remained unattainable with the Fifth War drawing near the question is will this be the war where a victor is finally decided?

" Trace On". Simple words spoken in a whisper by the small red haired high school kid Emiya Shirou. The boy could feel the magical circuits in his body being created with his prana. He could see all the flaws in the broken heating system that his old natured school still hadn't replaced hefting out a big sigh Shirou turned to his blue haired companion Issei. " Sorry, Issei but there's not that much I can do the central power supply is shot, the only thing we can do is get the school to replace it". " Damn i'll be honest thats not a battle i really want to fight Emiya you know how bias the school board is to the academic clubs, as opposed to our social clubs, well i guess thats my job to handle as the student council president though". Issei a man that Shirou considered his closest male friend and student council president seemed to be slightly more annoyed than usual that day so he didn't want to give him any bad news, it was just his bad luck he supposed. " First the Tohsaka girl and now this, jeez i can already tell this day is going to hell". Shirou then realized what the problem was, Issei had a big issue with the most popular girl in school Rin Tohsaka he always had a problem with the girl, Shirou really didn't understand why Rin seemed like your average high school idol nothing more and nothing less. " Oh good morning Issei-kun, did i hear you mention my name?" There she was the the idol of the school Rin Tohsaka with her black twintails and school outfit with her famous smile that she seemed to use on Shinji a lot now that Shirou was thinking about it. " Good morning Tohsaka, its not very fitting for a girl to eavesdrop on conversations, don't you agree?" The silence cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. " Oh I didn't know Issei-kun could show some attitude, well I can see i'm not welcome so i'll be off then". Shiro watching as the school idol was walking off said without thinking "You're here early Tohsaka-san." Rin stopped and looked back gave what Shirou thought was a vague look of confusion and not knowing how to respond, then turning back around and heading out of the hallway they were in.

"Damm, this day is really running me into the ground". Shirou was thinking of how late it was and berated himself for staying so late but when Shinji asked him to clean the Archery dojo he didn't feel right refusing, especially when he was a former member of the club and abandoned the team halfway through the school through to the school exit he felt a very foreign power radiating from the school exit. Even though Shirou wasn't a strong magus by any stretch of the imagination. hell he wasn't even an average one he still had a natural magic sense that could even rival powerful magus. Shirou making it to the school exit found something that was the last thing he thought was going to be the cause of the disturbance he felt. The best way to describe it was a blue whirlwind a clash of steel against steel, Shirou couldn't really make out the two individuals fighting as they were moving way too fast but he thought for sure he did see some gold in that blue whirlwind. Shirou knowing he was not anywhere close to the level of the fight going decided it would be best to get the hell out of there, that was when he tripped on some gravel some hero he was. " What?" The blue whirlwind suddenly ceased a man of blue hair and a full body blue jumpsuit with a blood red spear noticed the noise of someone falling. "Tch, sorry little girl but it looks like i'll have to postpone our fight for a little while." the blue haired man grimaced at the thought of having to suddenly leave the battle he was having so much fun with, but the rules are the rules no regular human can be allowed to witness a battle between servants after all. " Lancer don't you dare run, do you have no honor?" The opposing servant blond haired with green eyes with beautiful blue armor that contributed to the blue whirlwind Shirou had seen. " Its alright Saber, the more pressing issue at hand is the person Lancer saw." Shit, Rin didn't want any innocents involved if she could help it, she clutched her ultimate weapon, her last resort. "Shit am i really gonna have to use it this soon." Rin mumbled under her breath, well if it can save the person that Lancer will undoubtedly slay, then it would all be worth it.

Shirou didn't know why he was alive, he saw the lance pierce him he was so sure it did he felt his blood pouring out of his body, he saw the blue haired man plunge that god forsaken weapon into him. Shirou decided that next sunday he'll have to go to church and thank god. Dragging himself back home deadly tired collapsing to the floor as soon he entered his living room. "Yo still alive I see." " Surprisingly enough it looks like I lucked out this time." Shirou instantly replied… wait "Fuck me" Shirou corrected himself. " Yeah well lets see how your luck holds out this time, boy," Shirou saw the same blood red lance materialize into that mans hand for the third time that night. " Honestly you should feel honored most of my foes only ever get to see my baby one time ever you get to see it three times in one night." While Lancer was talking Shirou knew he had to do something he silently put his hands on the dinner table and forced as much prana as he safely could, when he hear the "night" he flipped the table and immediately began running to the back window of his house. The table flew towards Lancer's face as he easily stopped it with one hand."Oh not bad for a midget." Shirou crashed through his window and into the backyard of his home where his backside shack was located. Lancer moving so fast it looked like he was teleporting easily made up the distance between him and Shirou and he smirked." So boy any last words before you die for the second time tonight?" Shirou knew there was nothing more he could do hell he used all of his prana for the table trick and that didn't even faze this guy so what else could he do other then lay down and die? Die? Die? NO he couldn't allow himself to die not after being saved twice, first by his adopted father and then from some mystery person he didn't even know. he couldn't waste their gifts towards him no frickin way. A blinding light came from nowhere enveloping the entire room into light. " No way, this idiot is the seventh?" Lancer screamed in disbelief An explosion his power knocked Lancer out of the room, Shirou was no longer alone he felt a radiating presence like he was in the middle of a summer day. A man with hair golden like the sun stood across from him with the biggest smile Shirou has ever seen with armor white as the purest snow. Kneeling down in front of HIM. " I heed thy call master, what is thine command?" Shirou's only thought running through his mind was WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

AN: Alright so this is my first chapter of my first fanfiction for Fate/stay Nights, this is my first time writing a fanfiction so i would love any advice i could get in order to improve on the coming chapters, thank you very much.


	2. Dawn and Night

" I have answered thine call, what is the command my lord?" The golden knight answered to the cowering boy in front of him when he felt the feeling of a enemy servant outside the shack." Wait, master there is an enemy near let me eliminate the threat." Shirou of course didn't know what to say to the knight anyway still shocked that he wasn't slain again by that cursed lance. The golden knight moved so fast to the outside Shirou thought he was teleporting, _damm how fast are these guys, first this blue man and now this guy? What have I gotten myself into?_

"So, goldy you are the final servant, I can sense you're pretty powerful but you can't be Saber as i've already fought that girl, so who the hell are you?" As the lancer growled out his question, surprisingly enough the knight smiled the same radiating glow that Shirou felt before was reacting again."Ah so it looks like its servant Lancer, I would give my name as any honorable knight would, but my master would probably get angry with me. You can call me servant Rider, now lets fight like knights." Shirou was really confused as to what this man was saying, _servants? Rider? If we get out of this alive i'll have to ask him what's going on. _The two clashed blade against lance, lancer was using super high speed thrusts but were easily repelled by the blade of the golden knight."Tch, wheres your pony knight? I thought you were supposed to be a Rider?" the wild man growled in confusion for why the knight didn't bring out his steed. " True i'm a Rider, but my lord doesn't seem to have a lot of prana to use, so bringing out my steed doesn't seem to be an option tonight, sorry to disappoint you" The knight answered back that warm smile still plastered to his face. The Lancer backed off surprisingly. " Well thats enough for one day goldy, I was only suppose to fight servants without going full out, normally i would show something good, but it wouldn't really be fair if you can't use your best as well. So find me when you're at your best so we can fight all out." Lancer smirked after his declaration of challenge. " you're an interesting one hahaha, okay though it'll have to be quite a bit more warm out the next time we fight." The knight answered the Lancer with a smirk of his own.

Shirou came out of the back shack shaken and tired as hell. " um, is it over?" Shirou asked hopefully. " Thankfully master, i'm not very good fighting at night, I could've been in trouble if he went all out." He said with the warm smile STILL on his face. " You know most people don't smile when they say things like that." Shirou shrunk down mumbling. " Shit, there's another one." The knight that called himself Rider said. " You can't be serious, um Rider." Rider drew the most brightest and glorious blade Shirou has ever seen shining more intensely than the sun. " I have one shot master, this power i'm sensing is on a different level than that Lancer, this is our only hope." Rider finally dropped his smile. " Wait here, if i can't return then run far away….. I dont want another one of my lords to disappear." Before Shirou could even respond two figures burst into his backyard. "WHAT!?" Rider screamed in disbelief, Shirou could see the second figure he saw battling Lancer at school with her golden hair, with something grasped in her hand that he couldn't see. What alarmed Shirou the most was the person standing next to the blonde girl, the school idol herself Rin Tohsaka.

Suddenly in Shirou surprise the man called Rider knelt down dispersing the brightly glowing sword. "Thy lord." The blonde girl looked supremely surprised at what she saw. " Gawain…." The girl mumbled. " Uh Rider do you know this girl." Shirou asked confusedly. " Indeed master this is my lord, the king of Britain Arturia Pendragon the greatest king in history." The blond girl noticeably blushed after the description of the knight she called Gawain gave. "So, Saber this must be THE sir Gawain, the knight of the sun himself?" Rin finally spoke up with a question she already knew the answer to. " Um, if i can interrupt if this knight is Gawain and that girl is king Arthur, then is that blue jumpsuit guy from earlier also part of the round table?" The three people simultaneously facepalmed at the stupidity of Shirou's question. " Master, that man was no companion of mine, with the no prana being transferred to my body i'll have to assume you're a novice and don't really understand what's going on do you master?" Even with the baiting tone he still revived his golden smile, Shirou didn't know what that smile was about. " Um, if you can please not call me master, just Shirou is fine." Gawain's smile glowed even more. " Sorry to interrupt your bonding experience Emiya-kun, but if your servant is telling and truth and you're a complete novice then we must get you up to speed with what's going on, or you might very well die." Rin said in a grim tone. " Alright I agree Tohsaka-san please um come in, but can we go through the front please theres glass all over the grass."

" Alright thats the bare bone basics, alright Emiya-kun?" Shirou has yawned after the hour long lecture Rin gave him over what she called the "basics" if those were the basics how long was the whole story? " Yeah, I understand mostly i guess, i'm still confused as to why i've been chosen as a master to be honest." Shirou shrugged he supposed it didn't really matter. " Come Emiya-kun we have to get you registered for the war." Rin said getting up from the dinner table located in the middle of the living room. " Uh, sure where are going to register?" Shirou asked. " The Holy Church of course!" Shirou shrugged looks like he can thank god earlier than he thought.

While walking through the streets of Fuyuki City while the two masters stayed mostly quiet on the way to the church, the two knights weren't quite as reserved. " You know my lord, people in this modern age really are so different from when we were riding in the plains fighting all the invaders and savages." " Perhaps Gawain but the conflicts of this age are more…. hidden then back then, wherein we fought with honor in fair battles, the people of this age don't have that respect, well at least mostly." the two servants laughed at the faces of the two quickly getting annoyed masters. " man do these heroes ever shut up." the two masters grumbled in unison. " Well the one thing I can give credit to this age for is the delicious food. I wished we had the food of this age back then." " W-What!? I thought you loved my cooking!? "Oh of course we did Gawain i'm just saying variety is the spice of life you know, it just would be better if we had the same options of today." "Oh of course that makes sense in that case after we get my maste- or uh Shirou registered how about i cook a large meal just like in the old days." _Rin, I advise you not to eat tonights dinner, 90% fatality rate too risky. _Rin shivered when she heard her servant whisper thoughts into her ears. " That would be great Gawain just like the old days." Shirou felt a feeling of despair radiating from Arthur after she said those words… wait. "Um, isn't king Arthur supposed to be a guy?" Shirou couldn't tell which hit hurt more the one from Rider or the one from Rin. " Don't just bring up such subjects so casually." Yeah definitely Rin's. " Well ignoring this idiot, we finally made it to the Kotomine Church, everyone. _Kotomine!? _Saber thought to herself, no way it couldn't be the same guy. " Go ahead Shirou, me and Saber can handle any intruder, we wouldn't be the greatest knights if we couldn't hahahaha." " Well Gawain we don't have HIM here with us." Shirou felt Rider tense up more than even when he brought out that golden sword, who the hell was Saber referring to. " I suppose we don't." Shirou felt the chill of the words as he shut the church doors behind him. "...Gawain." Saber mumbled

" Welcome to the Kotomine Church"

A/N: Next chapter is Beserker and he'll be different for sure.


	3. The 3 Knights

The church was dark as the blackest night, sending chills down Shirou's back like he was caught on the coldest day in winter, he felt the worst despair he has ever felt, more despair than when he went face to face with Lancer. I could really use that guys glow right now. Having just separated from Gawain he already missed that warm glow he felt being next to him, the dark church enhancing that feeling even more. " Tohsaka-san are you sure this is the right place?" Shirou said hopefully knowing that Rin wouldn't make such a mistake. " Of course, I know that creepy feeling you're probably getting, the priest here is a real creep." Rin knows firsthand how bad the feeling of the church is having her guardian being the insufferable priest for 10 years. " Kirei, get out here you fake priest, its rude to keep new visitors waiting." Rin announced to the seemingly empty room."Ah, who did you bring into my house of worship today…..Rin?"

Thats when Shirou sees a figure out from the far back room of the church which was covered by shadows that made it hard to see that there was even a room back there. This man was covered in what Shirou called standard priest fare with a golden cross worn, with dark hair and a smile that seemed like he was just playing a gigantic game with everyone, Shirou felt intense anger just by looking at this "priest" which he couldn't figure out why for as to his knowledge he's never seen this man before in his life. " This is Shirou Emiya a friend from school who is here to enter the Holy Grail War Kirei, but he has no clue on what it entails, i've already informed him of the basics. Though i don't think he truly understands what he's in for." This man Kotomine Kirei smirked at this like he already knew who Shirou was. " Oh how interesting, well i suppose my question to you Emiya Shirou, what is it that you seek from the Holy Grail?" Kotomine questioned the red haired youth. "...Well if you're asking what my dream is i've always wanted to be a superhero, and you know….. save the world." Kotomine smirk never dropped from his face like he predicted his dream to. Who is this guy? He's giving me the creeps. " Oh you want to save the world? Than should i take this a declaration of war to all other masters and register you for this Holy Grail War….Emiya Shirou?"

Kotomine questions with an even louder voice than usual. " Hey i want to become a hero and all but i don't want any innocent people to die to achieve my ideal." Shirou was surprised when Kotomine scoffed at his words. " Do you not see the hypocritical thinking in your ideal, every single hero has killed to achieve their dream, I would recommend you drop such ways of thinking if you want to actually win this war…...Emiya Shirou." Shirou gritted his teeth in disdain for the priest. " Just watch Kotomine Kirei I will achieve my ideal without having to kill, now register me for this war priest." Rin was surprised that Shirou actually showed some balls for once something she thought he wouldn't show well ever. " Your request has been granted, Welcome to the Holy Grail War….. Emiya Shirou." Kirei did a pronounced bow in open mockery of Shirou, when Shirou felt Rin tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. " Lets go Emiya-kun I don't want to stay here for any longer." Shirou inclined to agree let Rin drag outside the church. So this is how Kiritsugu raised that boy, how interesting, this might be become a better show than I could've imagined .

While the meeting in the church was raging on the two servants outside the church were having their own conversation. " Gawain you know as the war continues we'll have to eventually fight each other." Saber tried to keep a steel like tone to her speech to act like she seriously considered a fight between them. " No, my lord you know as well as I do that I won't ever raise my blade against you, I'm not like HIM, I won't ever turn my back to the person i pledged my life to." Saber knowing this would be Gawains response wasn't taken aback by how he responded. " Gawain I know what feelings you hold for Lancelo-" " Don't say that traitors name infront of me my lord I can't bear it. You should of never forgave him." Saber could do nothing but sigh by Gawains reasoning.

" Gawain I also have no wish to kill you, you've been my most trusted comrade out of all the knights. but you should know that my master could very well use a command seal to order me to strike you down, will you do nothing to defend yourself?" Saber blushed as for the first time that night Gawain looked her straight in the eyes with the straightest face shes seen him make since his fight with Lancelot all those years ago. " My lord I can say with all honesty if that situation were to occur i'll look you straight in the eyes like right now, and i will accept my fate and i'll be glad that i've been slain by the lord i've pledged my very existence to, like a true knight." Gawains shining smile returned as he muttered the last of his words._ Gawains just as kindhearted as ever please god, don't make me slay_ _this_ _man_.

" Alright guys we finished registering this idiot, we should head home." A light flashed across Rider's eyes." Oh yes, lets all head to Shirou's house, I can amaze you all with my cooking, I was considered the best cook out of all the knights of the round table after all, not to boast or anything." Rin remembering the words Saber whispered to her earlier. " Is that really okay, me and Saber don't really want to intrude any longer then needed you s." Rider stopped her with an outstretched hand. " Don't worry i insist, its only proper for a knight to offer hospitality to new allies." Rin looked confused from the declaration that Rider made. " Um Rider or Gawain I wasn't aware that we were allies, were you aware of this Emiya-kun?" Rin gave a suggestive look to Shirou. " Well uh no but we can discuss it over Riders dinner, I mean we have two compatible servants so it might be in our best interests i think right?" Rin had a thoughtful expression on her face as she seemed to think things over. " Well i guess we could atleast discuss it Emiya-kun, so I'll accept your invitation for dinner, but its pretty late today so lets do it tomorrow okay? Shirou nodded in agreement with the idea and set up dinner plans for tomorrow to discuss the possible alliance. " Oh Shirou got yourself a date already, not bad eh? Rin and Shirou both blushed extremly at Riders comment. " Hahah why do you kids look so embarrassed this isn't your guy's first time is it? The faces of both Shirou and Rin were growing redder as the seconds go by, even Saber face was getting flushed by Riders casual comments. " Wow you summoned a pervert for a summon oni-chan? how naughty of you."

Everyone turned around seeing a little girl with albino features dressed in wintery purple clothing at the top of the hill. " Oh oni-chan i thought only little girls thought about prince charming, oh and the little Tohsaka also has a knight, what is this war a knight reunion haha." Shirou was confused as to why this girl would call him oni-chan when he hasn't seen her in his life. " Watch out Shirou this girl looks like a Einzbern homunculi, shes a definitely another maste-." Both masters noticed the servant materializing behind the girl, with armor so black it looked like the night itself was being produced from it, they could feel the aura of power radiating from the what they could only assume to be a knight even from so far away from it. " No, No, again this war has to toy with me." Saber grumbled to herself. " Lord who is this….. thing?" Saber couldn't even answer Gawain's question trembling too much to even speak. " oh it looks like your doll is afraid of my Berserker, Tohsaka, I wouldn't blame her though this is the strongest of all the knights of the round table, The knight of the Lake… Lancelot!" Shirou felt a burst of power that he hasn't felt before radiating from his side where he saw Gawain make the most pissed off expression he has seen anyone ever make it was quite scary, all resemblance of the shining smile he showed when they first met was erased. " LANCELOT! YOU BETRAYED OUR KINGDOM AND OUR KING ONCE, SHE FOUND IT WITHIN HERSELF TO PARDON YOUR CRIMES GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO REPENT YOUR SINS, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY OUR LORD….. THIS IS IT YOU HAVE NO MORE CHANCES I'LL END YOU HERE!"

Everyone shook from the shockwaves Gawain's voice was making trembling in fear in how much rage were put into his words, the sheer killing intent. What the hell, did Shirou really summon this guy?

…_...Gawain._

Did oni-chan really summon a guy like him his power is off the charts, he might even have enough to my Berserker… shit.

" Berserker were leaving, this prince charming is boring me, plus my ears hurt after all that screaming geez." Berserker picked the girl up and started to walk away when the girl said right before going over the hill. " Oh oni-chan my name is Illyasviel Von Einzbern please don't forget it, we'll be seeing each other again very soon."

" Rider why did you just let them walk away, i mean that voice thing was cool but you should of did some damage while you're at it." Rin was berating Rider. " I'm sorry mistress but that was kind of a bluff hahaha, I don't have enough prana to fight that man. Luckily that little mistress fell for it." Rin facepalmed after hearing that it was all a bluff. " well we should part here as getting into any more fights for today would probably be pretty bad for you, eh Rider?" Rin smirked teasing the gold knight. " That is the truth mistress me and my master will bid you a good day here, and we will see you tomorrow for dinner, a double date was it?" All three other figures produced crimson masks for the next few seconds.


	4. Servant Sheets

**Lancer  
**

**Master: ?**

**Real Name: Cu Chulainn ( The Hound of Ulster)( Ireland's Child of Light)**

**Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

**Strength: B**

**Endurance: C**

**Agility: A**

**Mana: C**

**Luck: E**

**Noble Phantasm: B**

**Class Skills**

**Magic Resistance: C**

**Personal Skills**

**Battle Continuation: A**

**Disengage: C**

**Divinity: B**

**Rune Magic: B**

**Protection From Arrows: B**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Gae Bulg: B- Gifted to Cu by his master Scathach. Bends space itself where the spear pierces the heart of its victim with no pause to cause and effect.  
**

* * *

**Saber**

**Master: Rin Tohsaka**

**Real Name: Arturia Pendragon ( King of Knights)**

**Alignment: Lawful Good**

**Strength: A**

**Endurance: B**

**Agility: B**

**Mana: A**

**Luck: A+**

**Noble Phantasm: A++**

**Class skills**

**Magic Resistance: A**

**Riding: B**

**Personal Skills**

**Charisma: B**

**Instinct: A**

**Prana Burst: A**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Excalibur: A++- The strongest of all the holy swords in the land, Sabers strongest Noble Phantasm that she has access to.**

**Invisible Air: C  
**

* * *

**Berserker**

**Master: Ilya Von Einzbern**

**Real Name: Lancelot ( The Knight of the Lake)**

**Alignment: Lawful Mad**

**Strength: A+**

**Endurance: A+**

**Agility: A++**

**Mana: B**

**Luck: A**

**Noble Phantasm: A+**

**Class Skills**

**Mad Enhancement: C**

**Personal Skills**

**Eternal Arms Mastery: A+**

**Magic Resistance: D**

**Protection from Faires: A**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Arondight: A++ - A holy sword forged to be equal to Excalibur but has been tainted by Lancelots Betrayal of the kingdom, Lancelots ultimate Phantasm that seals his two other Phantasm in order to be used.**

**For Someone's Glory: B**

**Knight of Honor: A++ - Lancelot being the strongest knight on the round table has mastery of ALL weapons, any item Lancelot considers a weapon gets turned into his Noble Phantasm.**

**( I know he has better stats than in Fate/Zero, but considering Illya has much more mana to fuel Lancelot than Kariya did i assume his stats would be a little better than in Fate/Zero.)  
**

* * *

**Rider**

**Master: Shirou Emiya**

**Real Name: Sir Gawain ( The White Knight of The Round Table)**

**Alignment: Lawful Good**

**Strength: B**

**Endurance: B**

**Agility: B**

**Mana: B**

**Luck: A**

**Noble Phantasm: C**

**Class Skills**

**Magic Resistance: B**

**Riding: A+**

**Personal Skills**

**Numeral of the Saint: EX**

**Charisma: E**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Excalibur Galatine: A+ - The sister sword of Excalibur but isn't has well known, Shirou doesn't give Rider enough prana to unleash it.**

**Gringolet: A - Sir Gawain's noble steed who matches Gawain perfectly in battle, together Gawain is near unstoppable. Shirou doesn't give Rider enough prana to use this Noble Phantasm.  
****  
**

* * *

**( I nerfed his stats, due to Shirous inability to transfer prana to him.)****  
**


End file.
